In power generating and working rotating machinery, such as wind machines and rope or cable driven and carried transport systems, relative motion between magnetic field generators and coils produces electricity, one of these groups being mounted on a rotor and the other group being mounted on a stator of the power generating machine. The magnetic field generators are typically windings, which are electromagnets supplied with a small portion of the output of the power generating machine. However, permanent magnets can instead be used to provide a magnetic field that induces electrical current in conductors when relative motion occurs between the magnets and the conductors. But permanent magnets are relatively heavy, and when used in large scale machinery, the apparatus used to hold the magnets in place can add substantially more undesirable weight, are difficult to install, are limited in the sizes of magnets they can accommodate, or are overly costly. For example, in some applications, the magnets are glued to a rotor body, the glue being applied under pressure. Additional applications use stampings over the ends of the magnets to hold them in place. Still other applications employ clamps, each clamp having an end attached to the underside of the rotor body and another end extending over the body of the magnet.